<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他比樱花灿烂 by locian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934758">他比樱花灿烂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian'>locian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>其实还有一段是罗娜问乐乐如果今年考不上怎么办，乐乐说没关系明年我们一起当同学；罗娜问那明年也考不上呢，乐乐说“那哥哥要当我的学弟吗？”  是为了对应最后一句话但是找不到合适的位置放进去就放在后记里了</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他比樱花灿烂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p>“还有非常非常非常重要的一点，高三八班的罗渽民学长，我喜欢你”<br/>
     </p><p>从小到大，罗渽民收到过各种各样的告白，有偷偷放到课桌里的情书，有当面塞到他怀里的礼物，也有来自校园电台点播的甜蜜情歌，但是来自周一早上严肃至极的升旗仪式上的告白还是头一回。<br/>
     </p><p>他依稀记得昨天晚上他爸爸千叮万嘱交代今天有教育局的领导来视察，让他要不就不要来上课，要不就规规矩矩把校服穿好，安生过一天。<br/>
    </p><p>难得作为校董的爸爸允许他逃课，罗渽民本来应该答应的，但是转念一想，这逃课一天家里又不提供外出经费，不如老老实实当一天好学生，说不定老人家高兴还能有点好处。<br/>
    </p><p>因而罗渽民今天特别乖巧，就这样穿好校服站在班级队伍末尾参加升旗仪式，百无聊赖地听着国旗下讲话和教导主任表扬获奖同学，明明什么事都没有干却捅了最大的篓子。<br/>
    </p><p>罗渽民回头看见自家爸爸黑得像锅底的脸色，还有旁边皱着眉头的教育局领导，觉得自己这回铁定要凉了。他咬咬牙认命地把视线收回，抬头不出意料地和升旗台上握着麦克风口出狂言的人视线相交。这场意外的始作俑者无视教导主任着急的神情，也不关注底下惊讶或小声议论的同学，直直地看着他，白皙的脸庞上依旧是人畜无害的灿烂笑容。<br/>
    </p><p>“拦得住蜡笔小新也拦不住钟辰乐”</p><p>    <br/>
校霸本人天不怕地不怕，唯独对这个从来不按常理出牌的三好学生束手无策。<br/>
    </p><p>罗渽民第1122次发自内心地质问自己，为什么要招惹钟辰乐？<br/>
     </p><p>想到两人之间缘分的开端，罗渽民对天发誓他并没有打算招惹钟辰乐，也不是故意要去招惹对方，更准确来说，一开始罗渽民并不知道这个白得发光的人是钟辰乐。他主动给对方借笔不过是因为对方翻书包的动静太大吵到他，而且对方刚好和他穿着同一所学校的校服罢了。<br/>
     </p><p>罗渽民的生日在八月中，正是一年当中热到让人怀疑人生和担心下一秒就会被太阳融化的盛夏。<br/>
      </p><p>每年的这个时候，他都只想待在家里抱着空调醉生梦死，朋友们发过来的邀请一概拒绝处理，更别说是回学校上课，管他高三中三低三。<br/>
      </p><p>所以后来他愿意参加数学竞赛，自然不是因为罗爸爸在饭桌上那句“你看看你一天天的，高三没个高三的样子，还把头发弄得乱七八糟的，跟你哥哥一个样”，罗渽民听完这句话连吃饭的心思都没有了，把碗筷一放气呼呼地摔门回房间，最后还是罗妈妈端着宵夜来哄的。<br/>
    </p><p>罗渽民新染的头发是粉色的，罗妈妈把宵夜放到书桌上，坐在床边轻拍把被子盖过头顶缩成一团的人，带着笑意的话里尽是温柔：“娜娜，你别听你爸瞎说，他都不懂欣赏，妈妈觉得你这个颜色很好看，就像当年我和爸爸去日本看到的樱花，让我想起第一次见到你哥哥的时候”<br/>
     </p><p>“真的吗？” 罗渽民扒拉被子，露出自己的脸<br/>
     </p><p>“真的” 罗妈妈伸手摸摸他的头发：“其实你和哥哥一直都是爸爸妈妈的骄傲，人生不只有读书这一条路，所以你们喜欢别的，妈妈可以理解，娜娜知道自己现在喜欢什么吗？”<br/>
     </p><p>这是母子间特有的真挚对话时间，罗渽民从床上坐起，和妈妈对视：“还没有”<br/>
      </p><p>“没有也不要紧，人生那么长，可以有很多时间让你去想去寻找。只是作为父母，总是希望你们能好好的，想要用自己的力量去支持你们。现在你还没有找到自己喜欢的东西，但是爸爸妈妈希望你可以先积累，等到以后你有喜欢的东西了，也有底气去追求”<br/>
     </p><p>参加数学竞赛，不管得奖与否，作为参赛者都是可以加分的，对于日后升学或者留学来说都是履历上不错的经验。罗渽民是这样被说服去参赛的，可是等到考场那天，他就后悔了。<br/>
     </p><p>正如罗妈妈说的，这类竞赛是很好的经验，来参赛的都是很好的学生。罗渽民来得不算早，顶着一头亮眼的粉色似乎不务正业，在几乎坐满的考场里找自己的位置对号入座，他的脸有点发烧。加上附近都是在认真复习准备的考生，罗渽民百无聊赖地趴在桌子上转笔的样子和考场严肃紧张的气氛格格不入。<br/>
     </p><p>虽然是重在参与，但是他这个样子无形中给其他学生带来了压力，罗渽民正思考着也许自己还是先撤为妙，位置在他右手边的同学同样珊珊来迟，表现和他一样“不务正业”。<br/>
      </p><p>那位同学应该是起晚了，后脑勺有点乱，踩着铃声急急忙忙从后门跑进课室，坐下时还撞歪了课桌，罗渽民余光看到他捂着自己的膝盖，皱着脸估计撞得不轻。再仔细一看，发现对方身上穿着和自己同款不同色的校服，校徽是一样的，按颜色推断是比他低一届的学弟。<br/>
      </p><p>C中是公立学校的私立分校，在校学生太多家境优厚。也许这位和他一样是来赚分的，罗渽民正这样猜测着，便看见对方动作更大地开始翻东西，从文具袋翻到自己的口袋，动静之大让前桌的学生也不耐烦把凳子往前移。<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民本来打算卷子发下来之后看两眼，蒙几道选择题就呼呼大睡，一到可以交卷时就马上交卷完成任务回家吹空调玩游戏。但是旁边这位学弟的动静确实让人烦躁，他趁老师分发试卷的时候凑过去低声问对方：“你在找什么？”</p><p>      <br/>
“好像忘带笔了”<br/>
     </p><p>考试都不带笔，真的是比他还不务正业。罗渽民助人为乐，从口袋里摸出另外一支笔，快速放到对方的桌子上：“给，不用还”<br/>
      </p><p>恰巧监考老师的视线投过来，罗渽民转头把目光集中到卷子上，看不懂题目也装模作样地在草稿纸上写写画画，没有注意到学弟的表情。<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民秉承着“能提前交卷就提前交卷”的一贯作风，开考一小时后收拾东西交卷下楼，连头发丝都潇洒无比。可刚踏出教学楼，才发现外边下着雨。<br/>
      </p><p>夏天的雨总是这样，来势汹汹，上一秒还晴空万里，下一秒乌云密布。这场雨下得又凶又急，一时半会不见要停的迹象。<br/>
     </p><p>罗渽民不是没备伞，只是低头看着自己的鞋。这对AJ是全球限量联名款，只有199对，每对都有编号，他脚上这对是爸爸前几天送给他的生日礼物，编号还是他的最喜欢的「42」。虽说这鞋可以防水，但哪有人真的忍心拿这鞋去踩水？他没有要紧的事要做，于是干脆半倚在墙上，拿着手机等雨势减弱。<br/>
     </p><p>“学长？”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民应声回头，发现是刚才坐在他旁边的那位学弟，考试还没有结束，他也是提前交卷的。学弟站在他身边，和他面对面，罗渽民这会才看见别在校服前的名牌，「钟辰乐」，这名字有点熟悉，好像在哪里听过……</p><p>     <br/>
“学长？” 钟辰乐见过他没反应，冲他挥了挥手：“谢谢学长刚才借我的笔，学长叫什么名字呢？”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民日常不是规规矩矩穿校服的学生，名牌早就不知道丢哪里去了：“罗渽民”<br/>
      </p><p>“渽民学长还不回家吗？”<br/>
      </p><p>“嗯，雨有点大” 罗渽民转头看向远处，发现雨势变少了一点。他在心里默念钟辰乐的名字，突然记起，这个名字他是在自己爸爸口中听到过的，爸爸说起的时候语气很骄傲，因为钟辰乐拿了市优秀学生的称号，全市就五个名额，是德智体美劳全面发展的三好学生，名副其实的C中之光。<br/>
      </p><p>这样看来，人家提前交卷是真的提前把卷子写完了，罗渽民对这种好学生有种莫名的抵触情绪，毕竟他认为和对方不是同一路人：“现在雨小了我打算走了”，看见对方连包都没有背就拿着准考证和文具袋，心想C中之光不能感冒，便把包里的伞拿出来塞到他手里：“再见”<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民说完这一声再见之后就直接把背包举到头顶，头也不回冲进雨里跑回家，忽略钟辰乐在身后喊他的声音。<br/>
       </p><p>幸亏他跑没几步这场雨就停了，鞋子烘干之后还是一对好鞋子。只是每到夏天下雨的时候，钟辰乐总会佯装生气地抱怨：“第一次见面的时候，渽民哥哥跑得比兔子还快，真是令人伤心啊”，他极度心虚，没有解决的办法，又亲又抱才把猫咪的毛顺好，这都是后话了。<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民和钟辰乐的初遇，是在这么一个短暂的雨天，连交流也是短暂的。罗渽民给他借了笔，给他递了伞，这些举动就如同帮助一个有需要帮助的同学，正常如斯，不应该放在心上。虽然他偶尔会想起这个白如雪团子的人，还有他那像冬日雪后初霁的太阳般温暖灿烂的笑容。<br/>
      </p><p>十月中，罗渽民迎来进入高三后第一次的阶段考试，以及一个全校学生都在讨论的传闻。<br/>
      </p><p>“听说我们学校有个男生在讨论区说喜欢你，扬言要追到你，正在努力找你的联系方式”<br/>
      </p><p>“哦”<br/>
     </p><p>“男生欸？！！”<br/>
     </p><p>相较于朋友眼里熊熊燃烧的八卦之火，吊儿郎当坐在位置上的常事人淡定多了，靠在椅背上大大咧咧地叉开腿，双手插在口袋里，无所谓地开口：“怎么了？又不是没见过”<br/>
      </p><p>这倒是实话，罗渽民虽然平日老是不认真上课热爱逃学，但为人善良，坐车会让座，看到不正义的事会出手不惜打架受伤。这种性格自然是很欢迎，加上罗渽民天生得好看，尤其是那双多情的眼睛，连对着白墙发呆的时候也是温柔而深情的。<br/>
      </p><p>他从小情书不断，有女生当然也有男生。罗渽民不认为喜欢同性是一个错误或者是羞耻的事，谁都有喜欢别人的权利，不过喜欢的人刚好是同性而已。<br/>
       </p><p>“那我把你的联系方式给他，你也不介意咯？”<br/>
     </p><p>介意是不介意，通过不通过是另外一回事。<br/>
   </p><p>罗渽民低头看着好友验证栏里库里头像，又一次选择忽略。抬头发现自己刚好停在公告栏前，公告栏上贴着高二年级月考的排名，第一位果然还是钟辰乐。视线往旁边移，看到关于数学竞赛的喜报，罗渽民有几分得意和欣慰。<br/>
     </p><p>钟辰乐是不是应该要谢谢我？<br/>
      </p><p>谢谢自然是应该的，只是罗渽民没想到钟辰乐的谢谢是要当面说的。<br/>
     </p><p>“学长？”<br/>
     </p><p>听到这声熟悉的称呼时，罗渽民刚从上午第三大节课中清醒过来，十点二十分是他的课间餐时间，每天这个点他都会去小卖部买新鲜出炉栗子面包。这会他还有点半梦半醒的恍惚，看着眼前把头发染成深栗色的人眨眨眼，愣了三秒才反应过来：“是你”<br/>
      </p><p>“对，是我” 钟辰乐对他的反应满意地点点头，直接拉上他的衣角：“那学长为什么不通过我的好友申请呢？”<br/>
     </p><p>罗渽民想起那个库里头像，当初和朋友特别淡定地说“又不是没见过”，没想到这个光明正大说喜欢他的男生真的不是第一次见。罗渽民突然就怂了，不知道该怎么回答，移开目光发现课间休息时间快结束，连忙转移话题：“等一下，我要先去买……”<br/>
     </p><p>“啪” 钟辰乐拿出一个栗子面包放到桌子上，冲罗渽民挑眉，一副有备而来的模样。<br/>
     </p><p>对方想得太周到，罗渽民硬着头皮打马虎：“那你要加我好友是为了什么呢？”<br/>
      </p><p>“为了和你说一声谢谢，然后把笔和伞都还给你”<br/>
     </p><p>“不用说谢谢，举手之劳。至于笔和伞，不用还我，你喜欢就拿着……” 钟辰乐突然捉住他的手臂，罗渽民不解地停下：“怎么了？”<br/>
     </p><p>“喜欢就拿着”<br/>
     </p><p>“你这是喜欢我的意思？” 罗渽民突然觉得好玩，主动凑近钟辰乐，骤然缩短的距离倒没有让对方胆怯，钟辰乐直直地看向他，罗渽民勾起嘴角：“你知道我是谁就说喜欢我？”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民多半是把钟辰乐的举动当作是好学生对坏学生的好奇，这样的感情没有意义，应当提醒对方及时放弃，他想拂开钟辰乐的手，却感觉对方捉得更紧。<br/>
     </p><p>“我知道，你是罗渽民” 钟辰乐也在笑：“我想了快两个月，当然知道自己是喜欢你的。你如果不信，我自然有办法让你信”<br/>
     </p><p>钟辰乐说得自信，因为他确实有办法。比如每天定时出现在他身边刷存在感。罗渽民怎么也想不通，钟辰乐明明是一个高二学生，在上课期间非要跑到高三教学楼，坐在自己隔壁看自己睡觉是什么意思，而且奇怪的是老师从来都不提问或者阻止，好学生难道有这种待遇？<br/>
     </p><p>上课如此，下课当然也如此。高三和高二的课程安排有些不同，但钟辰乐总能卡到合适的时间出现在每一个罗渽民有空的课间，偶尔还带点他喜欢的零食。罗渽民喝着甜度适合的豆浆，看着对面的人的笑容，本来应该要拒绝的话一句都说不出口。<br/>
      </p><p>大抵是得不到回应，钟辰乐依旧在努力证明自己对罗渽民的喜欢是出于真心，所以才会有现在这一出。<br/>
    </p><p>当天晚上罗渽民捧着杯热茶去敲书房的门，爸爸比他想象中要淡定，只是因为他的到来而惊讶。<br/>
     </p><p>“今天的事？”<br/>
     </p><p>“嗯？哦，不要紧，不是大事。但是……” 爸爸停了停，拿起杯子喝了一口茶，罗渽民紧张得整个人都僵硬了，才听到他接着说：“你不用紧张，我只是想问你和辰乐在谈恋爱吗？”<br/>
     </p><p>当老师怀疑你早恋的时候，正常学生会选择否认，何况罗渽民确实不是：“没有啊”<br/>
     </p><p>“那辰乐喜欢你是真的？”<br/>
      </p><p>“真的” 事到如今，罗渽民不能不信。<br/>
      </p><p>“那……” 罗渽民猜他本来是打算问自己是否喜欢钟辰乐，估计想到他的作风：“喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢，你不作声算什么？会影响他的”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民不用想都知道他口中的影响指的是对学业的影响，钟辰乐旷课来找他是事实。<br/>
      </p><p>不能再这样发展下去，罗渽民从第二天开始直接逃课。钟辰乐第二天没有找到他，猜到是罗渽民在躲他，索性同样逃课去堵人。<br/>
      </p><p>这样的日子持续了三天。<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民躲在家，钟辰乐坐在他家门口的台阶上等，后来被罗妈妈请到家里的沙发上坐着；罗渽民跑去游戏厅玩游戏，钟辰乐在他旁边玩得更开心；罗渽民去KTV，钟辰乐K歌的分数创下新记录。<br/>
      </p><p>第四天，罗渽民意识到钟辰乐不能再逃课了，便回了学校。只有住校生需要晚自习，罗渽民虽然是走读生但这天晚上他选择留校自习。收到钟辰乐已经回班里做卷子的消息，罗渽民径直跑到实验楼后的围墙打算翻墙溜号。他还在系紧鞋带，突然听到身后传来一声熟悉的呼喊：“罗渽民！！！”<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民已经无心去想到底是谁给钟辰乐通风报信，借力驾轻就熟地跳上围墙边，一个翻越稳当的落地。<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民翻墙了，钟辰乐理应跟着一起翻墙，却蹲在墙上不敢往下跳。<br/>
      </p><p>“哥哥……”<br/>
     </p><p>钟辰乐缩在一团小小的，真真正正居高临下地望着他，皱着脸委屈巴巴的样子。C中之光不能受伤，罗渽民站在不远处，一半是心软，一半是担心被夜巡的老师发现，叹口气走到墙下，张开双臂抬头看他：“你跳下来吧，我接着你”<br/>
      </p><p>看见钟辰乐还是有点犹豫的表情，罗渽民拍拍手保证：“别怕，有我在”<br/>
      </p><p>钟辰乐其实是不怕的，因为罗渽民看到他跳下来的方向似乎有点歪。只是来不及确认人便落了地，特地往他怀里的方向倒，罗渽民下意识把人护住，然后感觉到自己的腰被人用力地圈住。<br/>
     </p><p>钟辰乐紧紧地抱着他，脸埋在他的肩窝处，罗渽民后知后觉地明白自己是被套路了，心里本该有的脾气此刻变为无奈，他抬手摸摸对方的头：“你不放手也没用，我们不合适。钟辰乐，你太乖了。”<br/>
      </p><p>闻言，钟辰乐先松了手，后退两步面无表情地看着他。钟辰乐笑起来的时候像个无忧无虑的小天使，仿佛能以笑容感染周边的人，传送欢乐，但是他不笑的时候非常严肃，白净的脸庞透露着寒气，一个眼神能让人噤声。<br/>
      </p><p>话虽然让人伤心，但到底是没有错的。<br/>
     </p><p>钟辰乐转身往校门口方向离开之后，整整一周都没有再来找过他。罗渽民喝了七天的黑咖啡，朋友担心他失眠担心这对身体不好，说着之前好好的喝豆浆不好吗，虽然也是甜得发腻。<br/>
       </p><p>但是豆浆是钟辰乐给他带的。<br/>
      </p><p>咖啡苦得发涩，罗渽民难得在某个下午的课上没有睡觉，他发了一下午的呆，突然明白，其实那天晚上，失恋的人不止钟辰乐一个。<br/>
      </p><p>钟辰乐和他不一样，罗渽民总是这样想着。</p><p>     <br/>
再见到钟辰乐，是在Mad酒吧。<br/>
       </p><p>这家酒吧罗渽民也去过，因为不是清吧所以设了年龄限制，他想不通为什么钟辰乐一个未成年看上去还特别小的人都能混进去。他接到消息就赶紧往酒吧跑，多亏和门口的酒保相熟，他顺利从大门进去。<br/>
      </p><p>所幸酒吧里人不算少，罗渽民在红红绿绿的灯光里看到把头发染成了橘色的钟辰乐。钟辰乐本身就长得白，橘色的头发趁得他更灵动，舞蹈动作意外的熟练。<br/>
      </p><p>恰逢DJ换歌，舞池瞬间变成更激烈的蹦迪现场。罗渽民看着钟辰乐和旁边的黑皮衣随着音乐越贴越近，眉头也越皱越紧。<br/>
       </p><p>“钟辰乐！！！”<br/>
       </p><p>他的声音掩盖在音乐声里，罗渽民拨开人群往里走，捉上钟辰乐的手腕带着他往外走。一开始钟辰乐还挣扎着想松开，发现是他之后想说什么，被他一个眼神吓回去，乖乖地跟着人往外走。<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民一心想着赶紧带着人离开，无暇顾及他嘴角挂着的笑容，眼看就要到门口了却被人拦住，是刚才那个黑皮衣。罗渽民无语地回头看了钟辰乐一眼，后者非常无辜地眨眨眼，罗渽民干脆抄起附近的酒瓶子，用力往桌子边缘一敲，玻璃破裂的声音代表这场争执的开始。<br/>
       </p><p>到底是罗渽民相熟的地方，纵然是碎了酒瓶子翻了桌子，最后他还能带着钟辰乐平安无事地跑到酒吧后面的巷子。<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民微喘着气，在心里为刚才给店主带来的麻烦道歉。钟辰乐被他护着，没有受伤也没有被吓到，这会站在他面前还笑得很开心。事态发展脱离预期，罗渽民最后只能把人拥进怀里抱着：<br/>
       </p><p>“钟辰乐，你乖一点好不好？”<br/>
      </p><p>“不好” 钟辰乐回抱着的手收紧：“乖一点你还不会抱我呢”<br/>
      </p><p>“我真的拿你没办法了……”<br/>
       </p><p>“因为渽民哥哥你也喜欢我吧”<br/>
      </p><p>“……” 罗渽民用不说话当作默认：“以后我爸念我的时候，你能不能帮忙护着我？”<br/>
      </p><p>钟辰乐又一次如愿埋在他的肩窝处，被他的话逗笑，抬头看着他的嘴角勾出一个坏笑：“可以是可以，但是你得先亲亲我”<br/>
   <br/>
  <br/>
     </p><p>罗渽民在期末考后突然意识到自己的任务繁重，即便他有一个学霸男朋友，好像也很难在半年里追上两年半的进度。<br/>
      </p><p>他放下笔打算明天约钟辰乐出去玩。<br/>
     </p><p>说是玩也不正确，他其实是打算带钟辰乐去一趟N大。<br/>
      </p><p>N大是本市一所不错的高等院校，但并不是全国排名靠前的学校。罗渽民当初问钟辰乐的目标大学时，没想到他会说这个。<br/>
      </p><p>“N大挺好的，离家近，有几个专业挺好的，而且渽民哥哥也会考N大吧”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民本来是没想过自己要念哪所学校，只是后来他找到自己喜欢的人，明白自己努力的方向，他也要成为更好的人。<br/>
       </p><p>“其实我哥哥也在N大读书”<br/>
      </p><p>罗渽民带着钟辰乐来到理科实验楼的顶楼，顶楼的一面白墙上有一幅涂鸦。画着的是一棵在风中飘扬的樱花树，满墙的粉色花瓣。原来钟辰乐只知道N大的艺术楼楼顶有美术生的画作，没想到在实验楼也有。<br/>
       </p><p>“这是我哥哥的男朋友在追他的时候给他画的画，明明是音乐生美术也很擅长，说他像樱花一样漂亮，刚好我哥哥是日本人”<br/>
       </p><p>钟辰乐不没来得及问为什么罗渽民的哥哥是日本人，就被人喊着到画前拍照。<br/>
        </p><p>取景框里的人小小的，冲镜头比着“V”，笑容一如初识时的灿烂，罗渽民按下快门，只觉得他比背景的樱花更耀眼。<br/>
        </p><p>“其实我第一次看见你的时候，你也染了这样颜色的头发” 钟辰乐攀着他的手臂看相机里的预览图，再抬头看他：“你把笔借给我的时候，光从侧面打过来，我就在想，生如樱花，但比樱花还灿烂”<br/>
       </p><p>罗渽民总是在想，钟辰乐和他是不一样的。但是世界上本来就没有完全一样的人，人与人相爱的过程，其实更是一个相互理解包容和改变的过程。<br/>
        </p><p>也许他和辰乐还有很多差异，但他们有更长久的未来。</p><p> <br/>
   <br/>
END.</p><p>    <br/>
     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实还有一段是罗娜问乐乐如果今年考不上怎么办，乐乐说没关系明年我们一起当同学；罗娜问那明年也考不上呢，乐乐说“那哥哥要当我的学弟吗？”  是为了对应最后一句话但是找不到合适的位置放进去就放在后记里了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>